Taciturnity
by ayomayo996
Summary: A mysterious woman walks out of the desert and straight into the arms of the Ordon people. How will they respond to her? Can she be trusted? And who is this young man with few words that captivates her interests? AU and rated T for violence later on in story.
1. Chapter 1

I trudged along the sodden sward with a heavy heart; I had come as far south as I could but I was still cold. In a way I missed the coarse sands of the dangerous desert, but I had run away for a reason. I looked back over my shoulder to see the wide rope bridge I had just crossed, where was I? I carried on forward, shivering as I pulled my cloak even closer to my body. My feet were numb and my legs were tired. I knew I should've stopped at the first house I saw when I left Hyrule Field but the house gave off a dark aura: I sensed evil was lurking in its corners, readying to consume it. So I continued my search.

I could feel my eyes starting to close; I had walked past 2 sunsets since that fateful journey through the Cave. The Cave still gave me nightmares, but I received a great gift at the end: a gift that had I not received it I would not be here. It wasn't long before I reach a spring on my left, and a long road that tapered off up ahead. I decided that I would camp next to the spring tonight. I turned left and walked into the clearing; it was a rustic spring, strange vines growing here and there, choking the rocks that bordered the small waterfall that supplied the spring with its water. I dropped all my items by my side: my glaive, scimitar swords and bow and arrows. I knelt down by the lake to scoop up water in my hands when I felt a sudden drowsiness wash over me, fading everything to black.

I opened my eyes. It was twilight. I was sure it had just been midday not so long ago. . .

'Who are you?' demanded a harsh, low voice. I felt cold steel on the back of my neck and my heart began to pound frantically. I attempted to lift myself up slowly but was pushed back onto the sand. Ah, sand. But this sand was wet, not like the sand where I came from. I gently pushed my thumb into the sand and began to-

'I asked you a question: who are you?' The voice was louder and the steel harder.

'M-my name is Penthiselea.' My voice cracked as I spoke, my throat was dry, the words burned as I spoke.

'What kind of a name is that?'

'An important name.' I retorted only to be punished with a blade pushed harder into my neck. I winced and buried my cheek in the sand.

'Where do you come from?' This voice was different, softer and slower, as if they had taken time to piece their words together.

'. . .' I didn't know whether to answer or not, what if they killed me? Should I lie?

'Don't be such an idiot! You and I both know that she's from the desert. Only trouble comes out of that desert.' The first voice grunted.

'I did come from the desert but I swear I mean no harm! I seek refuge,' I stammered out, my voice cracking in fear of these unknown voices, 'anywhere but the desert, please.'

After a long pause, I felt the blade lift from my neck. I pushed myself up slowly and stood up with my hands on my head. I turned around to see my interrogators; a middle-aged man, perhaps a warrior at one point, with a moustache and a young man with striking blue eyes, proud and wild like a feral beast.

'Good luck trying to find somewhere to stay; no one will let you in. You lot are notorious for stealing and pillaging . . . and murdering.' The older man spat out at me, clearly not trying to hide his contempt. The younger man, however, didn't seem to be repulsed by me at all. He looked at me with eyes clear of any hatred and studied me.

After yet another silence my heart rate picked up, his eyes bore into me and I feared he would soon despise me. But, to my relief, he handed me my weapons and motioned for me to follow him. I nodded dumbly while grasping my weapons as if I were a child clutching their toys, afraid someone might pinch them. The older man grumbled while he trudged away, turning left at the gate.

'That's Rusl.' The young man stated as we followed the older man hesitantly, trying to keep a safe distance.

'And you are?' I asked, trying to sound as polite as I could. The last thing I wanted was to scare away the one person that trusted me.

'I'm Link. And here we are, ready to enter Ordon Village.'

* * *

Hello! I'm ayomayo996 and this is my first ever story! I hope you enjoy it and I hope to add more chapters. I'd first like to apologize to any who are enjoying the story so far but are waiting a long time for the next chapter to arrive. I'm currently studying for up and coming exams and working in between so I try to get the story done as soon as possible. Thank you for being patient and appreciative :)


	2. Chapter 2

'Wow . . . well . . . it's a very small village, isn't it?'

We had entered a dark circular glade, shadowed by rock faces on every side. Large fir trees bordered the clearing, along with sharp, yellow grass. There were two paths; one we had just entered from, and one on the other side of the clearing. To my right stood a huge tree, so wide that a great chunk had been taken out and a house slotted in its stead. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised me if the house was built into the tree as it blended in so well. It was made with wood, tile and moss: it was nothing compared to some of the buildings I'd seen in the desert but it still warmed my heart.

Link said nothing in response as he made his way toward it. I followed him without thinking, curious to read the signpost that stood proudly at the root of the tree, when a blade was quickly held out in front of me.

'Not so quickly, thief, you follow when Link asks you to follow.' Rusl growled at me, his pale blue eyes boring into mine, his thick blonde facial hair quivering.

'I haven't stolen anything from you,'

'And hold your filthy tongue when talking to an elder.'

I swallowed; I would never win against this proud old man, and took a step back.

Link stroked the ladder that dangled from the tree trunk leading up to the old house. He turned his face my way and motioned with his hand for me to follow. Rusl reluctantly put his sword away and walked toward the other path, not looking back. I waited for him to be out of sight before making my way to the house, I stopped just before the signpost and read, 'Link's House' carved crudely into the wood. I quickly made my way up the rope ladder and stood outside the house. The door was beautifully crafted, with sweeping lines that resembled a tree's trunk amazingly. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

A warm reddish glow filled my senses as I entered the house. There was an earthy, spicy smell about the place and it was difficult to see. As soon as my eyes adjusted I saw rugs, farming tools, a fireplace, pots and pans, ladders, dressers and big lumpy orange . . . things? I walked over to one and prodded it gently with my toe; it was quite hard, but not like a rock. More like a potato, but it wasn't a potato. I looked up and saw Link over at the fireplace, stirring the contents of a large pot that bubbled contentedly over the flames.

'What is this?' I asked. He looked back over his shoulder and gave a small smile. He picked something up off the shelf next to him and shook it over the pot. He stirred it, then picked something else off the shelf and walked over to me. He held out a slice of something orange in his hand and I took it gently. It was warm and slimy, I winced and he gave out a chuckle. I examined it more closely, smelling it, looking at the large seeds and the stringy flesh, 'Yes, but what is it called?'

'It's a pumpkin.' He stated, looking at me incredulously.

'Huh. I've never heard of one. I don't like it that much.'

He smiled again, and took the piece of pumpkin from my hand. Our hands touched and my insides tightened, I'd not felt human touch in a while now.

'Wh-what's so funny?' I scoffed; I'd never met a man with so little to say before. Most men relished in asserting their authority over me.

'You should probably get used to it: it's all this village has to offer.' He said ever so slightly exasperatedly. I frowned slightly: of all the places to be disarmed, insulted, then given a place to stay it had to be here; a village that only produced ugly orange things to eat.

Link turned around to look at me from his position at the fireplace and pointed toward a small table near a wall. Around it was a sole chair, understandable as it seemed he was the only one who inhabited the place.

'It's fine, I'll sit on the floor.' I said as I propped my weapons up against the wall. I then sat down cross-legged on the floor, grasping my ankles with both hands. I winced, my ankles were sore from all the walking over uneven terrain in inappropriate footwear. Link walked over to me with two steaming bowls and handed one to me, I thanked him and looked down at the thick orange gloop. Oh, goddesses, curse the creator of pumpkin soup. Link sat across from me, cross-legged also, and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. I almost dropped my bowl in shock and began to jabber.

'Y-y-you have p-pointed ears! What are you doing here? You're a Hylian!'

* * *

Ooooh, what's going to happen next? I'm actually really excited about this, can't wait to finish next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Link looked at me as if I had pointed out that fire was hot, 'And?'

I looked at him, my mouth still a little open; I didn't understand, why was he here?

'What's a Hylian doing here?' I asked again. He looked at me while taking a sip of soup, thinking long about his answer. In the end he didn't even reply.

'Hello? You really don't talk much do you?'

He simply shrugged and carried on drinking his soup, I began to feel my insides wring in annoyance at this boy. I wanted to take my glaive and ram it through his lovely door.

'I never knew my parents. They were Hylian; does that answer your question?' he spoke softly.

'. . . Thank you.' I said awkwardly, I'd obviously touched on a sensitive subject.

I'd always been the forward type, occasionally putting my foot in it- never intentionally, of course. I also hated silences: one was occurring right at that moment that I was desperate to break.

'So, how old are you?' I said a little louder than I'd hoped it to come out. A little frightened, Link raised his head from his soup; his blue eyes large and wary.

'Seventeen.' He quickly replied, a little nervous. I laughed internally, it's always the most simple questions that trip people up.

'Same,' I replied, smiling, 'what do you do in this village then, do you work?'

'On the ranch, tending goats.'

'May I join you?' I asked. Link looked at me funny, cocked his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked me up and down before replying, 'Why?'

'What else am I meant to do?'

'Women's work?' At this point I grabbed my knife from its sheath on my hip and grabbed his ankle making his body fall back against the floor. I held the knife at the arch of his foot and pushed ever so slightly.

'You show me respect or else you'll be doing 'women's work'.' I whispered menacingly. I heard a crank and looked up to see Link holding a crossbow, aiming it at my neck. His brow was furrowed and his eyes wild. Goddesses, he was quick. I let go of his ankle then lifted my knife in the air and threw it to my side. I then shuffled my body back; the crossbow was still trained on me. His eyes were still wild. I threw my hands up in the air with a sigh, 'Sorry.'

After what seemed ages, Link lowered the crossbow, '. . .' Then put it away, 'So, Penthiselea,'

'Call me Lea.'

'So, Penthiselea,' he said, ignoring me, 'What sort of work did you do before you came here?'

I thought long and hard, I had never really done any work ever. A member of the royal family usually didn't.

'A bit of everything really, ehm; standing guard, hunting, training,' I may have been lying, but not about the training part. That's what most of the women did in the desert, stand guard and hunt. I'd been hunting once, and was never doing so again. Link looked at me in disbelief, could he tell I was lying?

'We get up at dawn to work the ranch, if you don't wake up you're not coming.' And with that he stood up off of the floor and walked toward a ladder. I looked around, where was I meant to sleep? As if Link heard me, he threw down a rug from a small balcony; great, sleeping on the floor.

Suddenly, I wasn't tired- I was restless. I stood up and brushed my clothes down, then walked around the house. There were no lamps lit, save for the fire which gave off a warm orange glow, so it was quite dark and difficult to see. I moved slowly and lightly so if I did bump into something it would be painless and, hopefully, quiet. The floorboards creaked and groaned under my feet, but it didn't stop me from investigating the house.

Toward the back of the house there was a line of short stumpy wooden posts, as if they were barriers. Once I was closer I realised there was a hole surrounded by these barriers: I walked around the hole and found a ladder. I peered into the hole; it was so dark I swore it could have been radiating darkness. I wanted to go down but then again I didn't. I struggled with my mind. Throwing caution to the wind I slid down the ladder and landed on a wooden floor. I should have taken a lamp.

I walked forward one step, and then looked behind me. Yes, the ladder was still there. I walked forward more: I wasn't scared of the dark; I was scared of what may be in the dark. I kept walking until I could see a faint glow in the distance; I jogged toward it, as I felt as if I'd been in this cellar for ages. It was another ladder against a wall. Huh.

I popped my head over the cellar only to be greeted with an exact replica of the house I'd been in. My eyes must be playing tricks on me; I must have made a circle in that cellar. I sluggishly made my way over to my rug and lay down on it. I was suddenly so tired; I felt my eyes close and my body shut down.

What a strange house.

* * *

A bit of a filler chapter, I know, but I just don't want to rush things just yet. I want to establish what sort of relationship will be between them first :) Thanks for the favourites and reviews, you know who you are! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed through the small circular window in Link's house onto where I slept. I groggily sat up: I must have been really tired to have such strange dreams. I wasn't sure what time it was so I silently stood up to review the situation. Was Link already up? I couldn't tell. I couldn't see his unmistakeable light, shaggy hair and pointed ears from where I was standing.

I made my way up his ladder as quietly as possible- which was very difficult as it was made of old creaky wood- and peered over the edge. Huh: he wasn't there. I must have slept in . . . Then it hit me; I'd missed dawn when I asked to go to his work. I cursed and jumped off the ladder, landing on the floor softly, and then walked toward the door. Would I need my weapons? I picked up a small knife and hid it in my trousers; just in case.

I looked at the sun while I was outside, it was already very high in the sky which meant it must be close to midday. Well, I could guarantee I wouldn't be able to catch up with Link on his way to work.

'Who are you?' a young voice cried from below. There were a group of children there, a small boy, two taller boys and a young girl. They can't have been any older than 10 years old.

'Yeah, and why are you coming out of Link's house?' shouted the young girl, her perky blonde hair almost standing on end from the sight of me. Whatever their intentions were, they did not seem very content at all.

'I'm Penthiselea, you can call me Lea, and I'm a traveller,' I replied with as much poise and elegance as I could muster.

'Daddy says you're a thief and a murderer: is that true?' said a mousy shy boy with, again, blonde hair.

'Shut up, Colin, don't make her angry!' the other taller boy whispered loudly.

'Do you ever wash?' demanded the girl.

'Now, Beth, that's just stupid. She's from the desert. She will have darker skin than we do.' said the small boy. I was gobsmacked, to say the least. Here I was, being interrogated by children. They continued to bicker as I stood there, examining the skin on my arms.

'My skin's not that dark,' I replied, causing them to be silent and listen, 'In the desert, I've seen some with skin so black you could lose them in the dark. Mind you, I've also seen some with skin so white that you can see their veins as clear as ink on paper. I've seen those who have sandy skin, that's as tough as stone, with furry skin, that's warm against icy winds. I've seen those with no skin at all! And do I judge them? No, I don't. Well, apart from the monsters with purple, green and blue skin- they're evil.'

The children looked at me with wide gaping mouths, until exploding into a giggling mass of babbles and questions.

'Tell us more!'

'Show us more!'

I jumped down from the platform where Link's door is and greeted them.

'I will tell you all some stories later, if you'd like. But first, could you show me to the village?' I asked, with a twinkle in my eye.

The young girl, Beth I learned, grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the path on the right with the boys in tow; I noticed that the mousy shy one- Colin- seemed to always be a little further behind everybody else.

The path was enclosed by sheer cliff walls on either side, leaving no hint as to what the village might look like. Once we reached the end of the path it was clear to see this place was nothing like home: small, thatched-roofed houses were scattered around a glittering stream that made its way into a deep clear lake. It was awesome; everything seemed to radiate with a warm amber glow. A smile slowly crept across my face as my other senses kicked in: the crisp smell of earth and grass mixed in with the warm smell of dry straw and wood. Chickens strutted across my path while a lone cat slinked away toward a bridge crossing the stream.

'It's very nice . . . A bit small though, no?' I said to Beth, who was on my right.

'I want to live in the city someday- wear long silk dresses, marry a handsome soldier, have children! I already have names picked out . . .' she blabbered on. I smiled politely and turned to get a look at the tree behind me when I saw Rusl headed my way- with an irritated look on his face.

'And where do you think you're leading our children?' he spoke in a harsh, low voice.

'I am not leading them, they're leading me.' I stated; this angered him even more.

'I will not have you filling these innocent minds with the corrupted filth that occupies yours,' he spat at me, with his back to the children so they couldn't hear, 'You either stay away from them, or you'll have me to answer to.' And with that he took Colin and ushered him around the tree and into a small house.

'That's Colin's dad.' The smaller boy said.

'Sorry, what's your name? And yours? You never said.' I asked the two boys.

'I'm Malo,' the smaller boy said, 'and this is Talo- my older (and less intelligent) brother.'

I looked around the village, there were sheer rock faces surrounding the whole village, save for a couple of exits here and there, and mountains could be seen in the distance. I wonder how many of these children have been outside the village . . .

'So, what can a strong woman, such as me, do to help around here?' I asked the group.

'May I introduce you to Uli?'

* * *

I'm sorry the story is going so slowly, I like to be a perfectionist and I want to avoid any gaps in my story and for the characters to get to know each other at a life-like pace. I hope you're still enjoying it though! Please comment/review, I would love to hear your opinions on this story and any criticism would be much obliged.


	5. Chapter 5

Sat by the small river was a woman with a swollen belly and short blonde hair. She slowly stood up to look at me, cradling her huge stomach with slim hands.

'Hello . . .' her voice was soft and timid, but with compassion one would find in a mother's voice, 'my name is Uli . . . I am Rusl's wife . . . and the mother of Colin . . .' she motioned over to where Colin was standing, his head down and his hands twiddling. Her speech seemed rehearsed, as if she had spent years waiting for this moment to shine.

'My name is Penthiselea- call me Lea- and I've just arrived in this village. It's very nice, but anyway, what I mean to ask is, is there anythi- ' I rushed my words, desperate to get this slow encounter over with, until she interrupted me.

'Gently . . . my child . . . Ah,' she smiled dazedly, 'Cherish your words . . .'

If she thought that was going to relax me, she was wrong. Suddenly I felt annoyed and impatient that she didn't seem to have anything interesting to say. I was ready to blow when she seemed to sense my discomfort and took it upon herself to calm me.

'I have a task . . . For you . . . Ah . . . if you'd like.' My eyes widened in amazement that this woman seemed to know what I wanted. She motioned gently with her hand and off she went, leisurely, down the small slope toward a small wooden pontoon. The grass crunched and crinkled softly as we stepped down.

'I had a cradle on the water . . . It is a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark . . . Oh, such a misfortune . . . How far could it have drifted, I wonder . . . What am I to do? I made that cradle when my first child was born, and I have cherished it all these years . . .' she drifted off. She didn't exactly make it to the point, but I guessed that my task was to find this cradle. I turned on my heel and set off down the river- where else could it have gone? I made my way round giant grassy pillars and behind a small house to find a grassy bank bordering the lake. I winced at the water; although it was clear and clean, the little fish haunted me, I'd never seen many in the desert, who knows what they were capable of. But, if there was any way to prove that I was useful, I slipped in. It was lukewarm, and it had this strange metallic smell that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I felt my shirt billow as I pushed my way through the water. Soon enough I couldn't touch the lakebed, I lifted my feet and began to swim.

The worst thing about the lake was how empty it was, save for the little fish that would approach me then recoil if they got close enough. The loneliness began to crush me, along with my lack of swimming skills, and my breath became ragged and raspy. All I could think of was going back to the village but I knew that wasn't optional, I had to get this cradle. Finally, after what seemed an age, a small flat platform of rock jutted out from the sheer rock face. I clambered up on it and lay on my back, gasping and coughing, a wave of relief and sunlight washed over me. I finally managed to look at where I was: a dead end. It was as if the lake was the shape of a keyhole, I was in the large round space, and the shaft of the key stretched out and slithered through the village. Surrounding me were sheer rock faces, impossible to scale with your bare hands. In the middle of the round pool was a dais of grass and earth which rose like a mole-hill out of the water. On top of it, perched precariously, sat the cradle. I grinned at having found it by myself then prepared to jump into the lake when a red flash caught my eye. At my feet lay a giant jewel, about the size of my foot, and I could have sworn it spoke with a sweet tinkle of bells. Intrigued, I stroked it with my toe only to have it disappear before my eyes with a satisfying peal. I looked around, was it a creature that scuttled of with it, or was it just my imagination? I couldn't tell.

I decided that I should spend less time worrying over disappearing red jewels and more about baby's cradles so I took a deep breath and stepped out over the edge of the ledge and into the lake. Quickly swimming over to the dais I scrabbled at its crumbling edges but finally got a hold of it. I let out a grunt as I pulled myself up onto the steep slope and began to climb, 'Why . . . urgh . . . is every slope . . . so bloody steep?' I complained to myself, in between gasping breaths. Finally, the top! What a beautiful sight! The mountains I'd seen before were clear and sharp, as if they had been carved out of ice and slapped on to an Alpine postcard, I'd never seen mountains so snowy before, and I doubted I ever would. I looked over to where the cradle was and my eyes widened in horror. Big, hairy, grey hands clutched the cradle fiercely, hands belonging to a horrible, ugly, ferocious! . . . Little baby monkey.

'N'aww! Aren't you a cute little creature?' I cooed, flashing a big toothy grin. The monkey growled and bore its long, sharp fangs at me: I stopped grinning. The monkey held the cradle above its head, and then tottered over to where I stood. I held my hands behind my back and looked down, trying my best not to provoke the monkey. Then I felt a series of soft prods on my chest; the cheeky thing was copping a feel! I quickly reached out above the monkey's head to grab the cradle, but to no avail. Alas! It had disappeared! The monkey also seemed confused, turning its dark round eyes on me. Then, with a solid motion, it pushed me off the dais. I yelped as I hit the water, but I soon started swimming for fear of the monkey pursuing me. I kicked and pulled with my arms, then kicked, and pulled myself on to the wooden pontoon at the village. I lay on my back once again and regained my breath. I had failed. What would Uli say? What would Rusl say? What would Link say?

'Get up.'

Really, is that what he would say? Well, apparently, it was.

'Huh?' was my dim-witted reply.

'Come on, try to get up.'

I crouched forward and stood up with wobbly legs; goddesses, I was tired. I looked up at Link, then at his arms. I took a double-take.

'Wha-how? How did you get that?' I stammered.

'I have friends in high places . . . literally.' He chuckled. I scowled. In his arms he held a cradle, the exact same one that had disappeared out of the monkey's clutches.

'Come on, let's give it back to Uli.' He motioned with his head towards the river and walked on ahead of me. How did he do that? I doubt he'd ever tell me. He doesn't say much.

'You found it!' she squealed softly, 'Thank you so much, Link!' My jaw dropped a little, but soon realised that Link had been the one to retrieve it whereas I managed to be overpowered by a baby monkey.

'Well, Penthiselea did a lot.' Link chuckled, causing me to scowl a lot more. Did he like seeing me fail?

I smiled at Uli and walked away, unsure of where I was going when Link caught up with me. He looked at me with a slight concerned look on his face, as if the small scuffle the night before had never happened.

'Don't look at me like that.' I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. Why wouldn't he just speak a little more, it would be a lot easier to communicate.

'Who's your friend?' I asked. I opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, held his finger to his lips and thought for a moment.

'Do you like birds?' he said, dead seriously. His friend was a bird?

'. . . I don't know. I've never been introduced to one before.' I replied jestingly. He looked at me blandly, and walked away. I followed him in silence to a large grassy pillar. As I walked closer I realised that it was covered in vines, thick strong ones. He began to climb, and I followed. Once at the top of the pillar I looked around, the village was very small and empty- pretty nonetheless. When I turned around Link had disappeared, he was jumping about on roofs and on to more grassy pillars; what a lunatic. But I followed, was he going to show me this mysterious bird friend of his? Was it s girl, with wings and a beak, but legs and arms? Or was it a big bird, with a hooked beak, that Link could actually ride? I deemed them as far too impossible, besides I couldn't imagine Link riding a bird. We reached the last grassy pillar and I found Link, bent over a large weeded plant. He picked up a leaf, brought it to his lips and suddenly a loud ear-splitting whistle filled the village. I covered my ears, it was horrible. I began to hear faint flapping sounds which grew louder: goddesses, it was an actual bird. A large hawk bird was heading straight for us! I quickly threw my hands over my head and ducked down at his feet.

'I take it you're not a bird person, then?' He chuckled.

'Bird- as in small chirpy thing- or bird- as in bloody carnivorous beast?!'

* * *

Longest chapter so far! Please excuse the blatant references to other Zelda games, they were just too obvious not to put in! I'm sorry if you're finding the story too slow, but if there's one thing I hate, it's incompletion (awkward moment when I look back at all the other projects I was meant to finish). Anyways, please review and comment. Oh, and also, a HUGE thanks to all those who are following my story and adding it to their favourites- you brighten up my day with a little e-mail that tells me another person likes my story.


	6. Chapter 6: Not so taciturn after all

After the bird incident, Link seemed a lot more relaxed around me. He spoke a lot more, and soon he was jabbering away like a child.

'This is what I do; I help out on the ranch with the goats. Are you scared of goats? It's funny when you get scared. Do you remember your face when my eagle flew over your head? That was funny!'

I preferred him when he was silent. He led me into a large field with a beautiful mare standing proudly in the middle of it. She had a light chestnut coat and a creamy white mane. She looked incredibly strong; her body was thick and muscly, as if she'd been pulling carts all her life. She lifted her head briefly to glance at us then went back to grazing in the field.

'Her name is Epona; she's my horse. Isn't she magnificent?' his face lit up, 'Oh, and look what she can do!' He motioned at me to follow him as he jogged over to a strange shrub of grass at the side of the field. He plucked at a leaf and held it to his mouth. I was still quite a way away, I didn't jog over with him (frankly, I was quite embarrassed by the extent of his anticipation) but he waited impatiently for me to catch up with him. He held the leaf to his lips once more and blew a tune from it. Immediately, a whinny was heard, and Epona galloped out of seemingly nowhere and was right in front of me. My mouth fell slightly open. Never before had I come across a horse so obedient. I gently patted her neck, but she wasn't interested in me: she only had eyes for Link. She looked at him patiently, as if waiting for a command. He chuckled and tickled her nose- to which she whinnied happily- and went to trot around the field merrily. He chased her and she chased him. It was almost like a dance, it made me feel awkward that I was intruding on this moment between man and his horse.

'I have a great idea, Penthiselea! Come ride Epona!' Link shouted gleefully over Epona's whinnying. Suddenly her whinnying stopped, and she gave a snort of derision.

'No, no, it's quite all right. I'm not a very good rider, please, no, wait!' I shouted as Link grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the horse- whom was standing in a huff in the middle of the field, a little miffed that Link wouldn't be riding her instead. He grabbed my waist and threw me on top of Epona, slapped her backside, and sent me flying across the field.

'Have fun!' Link shouted giddily and slightly crazily (at least to me). At least I knew now what would cheer him up if he ever became upset.

Epona raced me through the village and back the way I came into the village. I attempted to control her, but she seemed set on a destination. I hoped she didn't intend to throw me out of the region and into Hyrule Field. But no, she slowed as we reached the spring that Rusl and Link had found me at, and there stood a girl. But it wasn't Beth, it was a new girl. She must have been slightly younger than me, but her expression was dark and fiery. Her blonde curls drooped and stood out on end and her green envious eyes flickered menacingly.

'And who are you to ride Link's horse? Only Link and I can ride Epona. Get off of her now.' She growled. I jumped off Epona and walked up to the girl warily. She was the polar opposite of me: blonde curly hair, light green eyes and smooth white skin. Whereas my hair was dark red and straight, my eyes golden yellow and my skin dark.

'You have evil eyes.' She remarked. To which I replied, 'So do you.'

She looked disgusted and my quick reply, but quickly composed herself.

'What do they call you where you come from?'

'Penthiselea. Nice to meet you.'

'My name is Ilia, I am the daughter of the mayor here in Ordon Village.'

I stayed silent, and then turned to Epona, 'I better take her back to Link-'

'I will do that.' Ilia told me whilst pushing me out of the way. She gently took a hold of the reins and led Epona out of the spring, cooing over her and stroking her nose. 'I hope the nasty desert lady didn't hurt you, but you're strong and clever, aren't you?'

I looked at them with a slight frown on my face- I was beginning to regret being so sarcastic and mocking towards Ilia. It would most likely reflect badly on me, and maybe even Link. I looked up to the sky, the sun was beginning to set and twilight fell upon the land in seconds. Suddenly, I began to feel sad. Every rock and leaf seemed to lose its sparkle in the dim light, everything just died. Even the waterfall stopped trickling. I walked solemnly out of the spring, casting a slow glance over the spring once more before making my way to Link's home.

'Who is Ilia?' I asked Link whilst eating my third bowl of pumpkin soup- what could I say? It must be growing on me.

'She's been my friend since we were children; she's the daughter of Mayor Bo. Why do you ask? You must have met her today, I assume?' he replied, a little less giddily than when he was with Epona; the high must be wearing off.

'Yes, I did. Epona took me to meet her, she was quite . . . protective? . . . I think . . .' I tailed off, not wanting to aggravate Link by insulting his friend.

'Ah right. I understand, it's one of her less attractive traits. But, nonetheless, she's really great.' Link smiled dreamily. I raised an eyebrow at this but dismissed it, of course he loved her- he'd known her his whole life. I went to sleep that night feeling homesick and a tear dribbled from my eye and across my nose and onto the rug.

* * *

I thought I'd better introduce Ilia to the story, as she is very important to the story. This chapter felt like a bit of a mess, I've tried my best to tidy it up and show a different side to Link but please comment and review. But most of all, enjoy the story!


	7. Chapter 7: What's a Gerudo?

I woke up in a cold sweat, I had a horrible nightmare. I looked down to find a blanket of some sort draped over me. Link must have done that sometime while I was asleep- I must have slept in again. I sat up and looked around, sunlight was streaming in through the windows again and my spirits lifted. I lay back down on the floor and collected my thoughts when I heard a noise coming from the door; was Link home already? I must have slept in a lot! I propped myself up and waited for Link to walk through the door, but it wasn't Link.

'All you foreigners are lazy. You've never done an ounce of work in your life, have you?'

Rusl heaved a large and elaborate turquoise treasure chest into the room and placed it in the centre. I didn't reply, but stood up to investigate the chest.

'You're greedy as well: just as I thought. That's not for you.' He sneered at me. I opened my mouth to reply but closed it again without a sound.

'At least you're clever.' And with a snigger he left the room. I frowned and clenched my fists, controlling the urge to shout nasty words at him when Link came into the room with a big smile on his face.

'Morning!' he'd obviously been working with Epona, but it cheered me up to know that it was still morning, 'Look what I have!'

In his hand he held a shabby little slingshot; however it looked quite powerful if you loaded it with the right ammunition.

'Charming.' I replied grimly, turning to tidy up the blanket, 'Thanks for the blanket, by the way.'

'You did look cold. Now, let's see here, Rusl said he left me something, is this it?' He pointed at the turquoise chest. I nodded sadly and carried on tidying the rug and whatnot.

'Wow! Look at this!' Link whispered excitedly. In his hands he held a primitive wooden sword, adorned with designs and writing. Although it looked as if it would do little damage it was really quite beautiful.

'It's sharper than my practice sword; I wonder when I'll get a proper one . . .' he tailed off while walking towards the door. I grabbed my own small dagger and followed him out into the open.

Outside, all the children- excluding Ilia- stood outside watching in awe as Link revealed the wooden sword. Then the shouting started, 'Show us the sword!'

Link jumped down from the house in silence and brought out the slingshot instead, the children went silent again.

'Where did you get the money to buy that!?' they screamed in delight. He smiled confidently and loaded the slingshot- he aimed at red targets placed around the clearing and broke them all in a ridiculously quick time. Even I was impressed. Beth looked ready to faint at Link's skill and almost did when he set to work on a dummy with his sword. Vertical slice, horizontal slice, stab, a spin and a jump attack. The children squealed again in delight. Talo held up a small wooden stick, carefully analysing Link's movement and trying his best to copy it. I walked over to Link and quietly said, 'Don't you think the spin attack is a bit much?' He chuckled and gave me a quick wink before sliding the sword back into its sheath. Suddenly, a scream of terror escaped from Beth.

I quickly spun round to see that damned baby monkey looking mischievous. Talo raised his stick in the air and shouted, 'C'mere you!' And with a childish war cry, all the children chased after him, save for Colin. Link seemed indifferent and carried on walking towards the village.

'Shouldn't we go look after them? I mean, you don't want them running out onto Hyrule Field.' I said, a little worried for the children, it was dangerous out there. But Link just shrugged. He was about to walk into the village when Colin blocked his path.

'Everyone went into the woods . . . I wonder if they're okay . . . Where'd everyone go off to?' he mumbled. I looked at Link expectantly, to which he grunted exasperatedly.

'Stay here.' Link said to me while saddling up Epona. I frowned at this and shook my head.

'Of course I'm not going to stay here, I've seen what's out there.' I argued.

'You've never been into the woods before.'

'I've probably been through worse.' Link dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair.

'Fine, go get a weapon.' He gave up. I smiled, I hadn't used a weapon in ages- I doubted I'd need it though, it's only a wood. If Link was only going in with a measly wooden sword and a slingshot, I mustn't need that much. I figured my glaive would suffice, and I held it proudly as Link climbed onto Epona. He looked at me expectantly.

'What? I can run.' I protested.

'But not as fast as Epona can.' He countered. He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. And so we disappeared from the clearing and toward the wood.

'Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey. I can't keep up with those two,' Beth told us as we met her, catching her breath, 'You two should chase after them on Epona!'

And so we did.

'They went that way. The rest is up to you two,' Malo told us seriously as we met him before the rope bridge, 'Human legs . . . too slow to catch monkeys . . .'

We then set off over the rope bridge and into Faron Woods. I remembered the place a little, having passed through it only quite recently. We trotted into a clearing where I dismounted; I couldn't imagine poor Epona jumping over that fence with both of us on her. I signalled to Link that I would go ahead and he would follow- he wasn't too happy about this but understood that I knew the area better than he did. I jumped over the fence and into a spring which looked ridiculously similar to the one outside Link's house. To my left was a dark tunnel, but I waited for Link to catch up with me before setting off.

'Have you been around here often?' I asked, wanting to break the silence in this dark and creepy tunnel. Link shook his head solemnly- the disappearance of Talo seemed to finally catch up on him as being serious. At the end of the tunnel we reached a fork in the road. I remember coming across a house on my way in and I wanted to find it in order to clarify where I was. I peered round the left fork and found it- the house. It still had quite a dark aura emanating from it, I couldn't stick my finger on it, but I was curious to find out what it was. I led Epona by the reins into the clearing where the house resided. Outside the house, to my surprise, sat a young man- older than me- with large curly hair. Link dismounted to see this man also.

'Whoa! An Ordonian! And . . . A Gerudo?' He shouted lazily. My eyes flared at this comment, which Link looked at me strangely for. 'Hey, guys! Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's day doesn't mean it's safe. There are a ton of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day. Here! Go on, guys, take this!' the man held out a shabby old lantern and Link took it. He walked away but the young man called me back.

'Hey, girl, do you come from the desert?' he said a little too loudly for my liking, 'You must have passed through the Province of Lanayru? Listen, my sisters both work there, you might have come across them.' I shook my head at this; I'd never met any humans along the way here. The young man looked disappointed, then smiled kindly and lazily at me, 'Don't worry, girl! But listen, if you ever do happen to meet them on any travels tell them I'm okay, my name's Coro.'

'Who are your sisters, Coro?' I asked, but he waved his hand at me.

'You'll know them when you see them.' He said with a lazy smile. I left him, wondering who these sisters may be.

* * *

I'm trying to stick to the game as much as possible in these parts, I'm a stickler for accuracy! Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Blood, sweat, no tears

Link and I walked up to the junction and looked left toward a tunnel. There were gates guarding it that were open, the path seemed clear. We walked briskly toward the gates when, suddenly, a monster rose from the ground. Link jumped back with a sharp intake of breath, whereas I swore loudly. It was a large toothed mouth, with a writhing vine neck. It taunted us by snapping its jaws with a squelch. Link looked at me for answers, but I shrugged back at him; the enemy didn't seem to be able to move much further than the length of its own neck. Link walked cautiously up to it, with his sword unsheathed, and made a sharp vertical slice, but the creature dodged to the right. Link cut into open air and lost his footing and the creature grabbed him round the middle with its jaws.

Link screamed.

I ran up to the monster without a second thought and hacked through the monster's neck with my glaive. It gave a horrific screech (or was it Link?) then puffed into a cloud of poisonous purple right before my very eyes.

'By Din, are you all right?' I exclaimed to Link, whom was looking very pale and tired, 'Do you have any wounds?' There was still no answer or motion from Link. I stabbed my glaive into the ground and crouched down to look at his middle. There were punctures in his tunic but no blood. I went to lift his shirt to look more closely when he jabbered incoherently and stumbled away from me.

'I'm fine! I'm fine! Let's go!' he yelled strangely. I raised my eyebrows in slight amusement, he must be slightly delirious. As Link fell over backwards with a yelp, I investigated the root where the creature sprung up from. There was a large nut left behind, I stood on it with my foot and cracked it, seeds flowed out.

'Hey! These look like great ammunition for your sling . . . Link?'

'Shit . . . that hurt . . .' he slurred. I walked over to him and held out a hand which he grabbed and heaved himself up. And off we went into the tunnel. Before we even had the chance to pull out a lantern we found a stick on the floor which had been wrapped in cloths and shaped to look like a weapon; it was Talo's. Suddenly, Link's ears perked- like a wolf's- and he awakened a wild determination within himself to pursue this young boy. It was unlike anything I'd seen before, only heard of.

The tunnel was dark and full of keese, rats and plant creatures.

'They're called Deku Babas.' Link whispered as we approached yet another plant creature. I was slightly confused but then realised what he meant as he struck down yet another of them with ease. We encountered several spiders' webs which were bigger than mine and Link's bodies put together. I shuddered at what size a spider must have made that.

Once the light hit our faces my eyes widened in horror. The woods were not how I imagined them at all. The trees were grey, dead, and the ground dry and dusty. However, there were still glimmers of life around the place- dewy moss hugged the trees while a light dusting of blue flowers dotted the ground. I looked to Link, whose face seemed indifferent to the dead surroundings. Without a sound he sped forward, hot on Talo's trail, with his sword unsheathed, and a look of grim determination on his face. I followed suit, a little more slowly and wary of my surroundings. Link headed west, so I headed east.

I nuzzled between the trees and crept softly down a bank. It wasn't before long that I heard familiar screeches: keese. One flew up behind me and screeched, its fangs dripping blue and shining. Its eyes bugged out at me and its torn wings scratched at the air. I swung at it with my glaive and pushed it onto the forest floor. I pushed my blade deeper into its body until a dark purple oozed out. I shuddered and carried on, while cleaning my blade in the earth. Up ahead was a slope that led to a bank; I could hear goblin talk tearing through the air, the stench of them was foul, and there were two of them. Silently cursing myself for not bringing my two scimitar swords, I approached cautiously.

Soon the bokoblins saw me. They screamed and waddled towards me, green eyes flaring and fatty blue skin rippling. I dealt with the first one: a blow in the stomach with the end of my glaive caused him to keel over and scream in pain, and then I used my glaive to slice across his mouth, half opening his hideous face. I kicked him to the side. The second one was harder- he actually attempted to strike me. I dodged his attack and spun to the right, I was behind him now. I took my glaive and hooked it round his neck, strangling him; he gasped, choked, stuttered, and grew limp against my body. I let him fall to the ground in a heap, and then ground my blade into his stomach. I'd never felt this angry before, the desire to kill had drowned my conscience. But with that, my senses had heightened, and footsteps were behind me. I spun round frenzied and held my blade to the creature's throat.

'Link!' I shouted, dropping my glaive in fright and embarrassment. He held his hands up, they glimmered. He was holding a key.

'I thought we might need this.' He said calmly, looking behind me. I hadn't even noticed, the bokoblins were guarding a gate. The bloody taste of adrenaline was ripe in my mouth, I promptly spat it out. Link picked up my glaive and handed it to me cautiously, put a hand on my shoulder then strode off toward the gate. I looked at his hand, it was shining slightly. I went to get a closer look but he took it off my shoulder in order to unlock the gate. It was probably just a ring . . .

* * *

Durn durn durn! Of course, if you've played Twilight Princess or know the story, you know what's going to happen . . . Or do you?


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't over as I had assumed, there were more bokoblins. Suddenly, I felt disheartened and tired- where before I'd felt angry and excited. Link, sensing my doldrums, quickly finished them off without my help, and rushed back to me.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked, slightly aggravated. I shrugged and straightened my back.

'I don't like killing . . . things . . .' Struggling for a better name for the bokoblins that lay rotting on the ground. Link merely rubbed his eyes with one hand and sighed.

'You're going to have to get used to it-'

'I am used to it!' I snapped back at him, 'That's why I don't like it.' Link looked at me with his big blue eyes: once proud and wild now innocent and dismayed. His shoulders slumped slightly and he lowered his eyes to the ground, sheathing his sword.

'Let's continue, we still haven't found Talo yet.' He stated.

We were walking north when we heard screeching and squawking. Immediately our weapons were out in front of us and we were back to back.

'SQUAWK! What a purty couple! C-SQUAWK-OUPLE! Hey! Good at fighting t-SQUAWK-oo!' To our right a bright blue bird was perched; below it were pots full of steamy potions. Although I was curious as to what the bird was doing out here I knew that we had to press on. I grabbed Link's wrist and dragged him northward once more, while the bird giggled dirtily behind us. My eyes were focused on the large tree ahead.

The tree seemed so large that it blurred at the edges. It was surrounded in a dry fog, gnarled branches extended out towards me, tempting me to it. But the strangest thing was, we seemed to be at the crown of the tree, rather than the roots. I walked forward until the ground became hard; the grass seemed to fade into dirty tiles of earth. I walked toward the edge of the tiles and, to my shock, realised that we were at the edge of a cliff. Looking down there was no bottom, just a dusty white that clouded around the trunk of the tree. My heart began to thump as I ascended one of the branches, eager to climb into the crown of the tree and investigate. As I chased up the branch, leaving Link far behind, I heard muffled shouts and screeches: not more bokoblins, surely?

I was right, indeed two bokoblins were guarding an entrance which was already blocked with two massive boulders. But, as I quickly realised, they were not guarding the entrance but in fact a wooden cage- containing Talo and the monkey! His face perked up when he saw me, but dropped when he realised the bokoblins had noticed me too. Fueled by anger and the desire to keep Talo safe, I lunged at the bokoblins with my glaive. I quickly stabbed them in the stomach in order to keep the goriness down to a minimum- Talo was too young for this violence. It didn't kill them off but kept them down on the ground. I soon heard scuffling from behind me, Link had arrived. He looked at me knowingly and I nodded at him. I broke open the cage and grabbed Talo and embraced him. I held his head next to my chest and spoke to him loudly.

'Thank the goddesses you're all right! You've been so brave; it must have been a great ordeal! Don't worry; we'll get you home safe!' I shouted in his ear. I hoped it was enough as the sound of Link finishing off the bokoblins was very loud.

The walk home was a silent one, there was no one around, save for Talo telling us about what happened, 'If you hadn't come . . . Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey . . . She tried to protect me, so we got captured together.'

I smiled at this, that monkey was a beast, obviously.

Talo turned to Link, 'Um, Link? You can't tell my dad about this, please? Promise!' Talo yelled impatiently. Link laughed loudly and ruffled Talo's hair. We had reached the gate that guarded the entrance to the woods and we let Talo run off ahead. Link ran a hand through his hair and glanced at me with those big blue eyes of his.

'What do you want?' I laughed, mocking his innocent face by widening my own eyes.

'Nothing,' he laughed, 'That was just . . . new to me.'

'You did well,' I said, wrapping an arm round his shoulder and squeezing slightly, 'Very well.'

'You could do better, Link,' an all-too-familiar voice sneered from the darkness: Rusl. I let go of Link. 'I'd like to speak to you, in private.' Rusl said, staring daggers at me. And so I left.

I tossed and turned on the floor, I couldn't sleep, and sweat trickled down my tear-stained face. Link was to leave for Hyrule the following day to deliver a parcel. Through Hyrule field. He'd never been there before; he didn't know what was out there. I didn't say anything to him because I knew he would shrug it off and tell me to relax. I didn't want to go with him and yet I didn't want to stay here without him: he was my rock, the only reason I could think of staying here, save for the children. I had to come up with a way for him to stay, but what? And that's when it hit me.

I waited in the spring impatiently that afternoon- pacing backwards and forth, eyeing the spot that Rusl had pushed me down into the sand with a blade to my throat. How long could she take? I sat on a slimy rock then stood up again. I felt naked without any weapons on me but I didn't see any point in carrying them. When I heard the steady beat of hooves my shoulders dropped and I let out a breath. Around the corner came Ilia and Epona.

'What took you so long?' I asked, as politely as I could, her snivelling face.

She lifted her chin and looked down her nose at me, 'There were some complications, mainly my father.' I rolled my eyes and headed over to Epona, who looked absolutely fine.

'I can't believe he fell for that,' I told her, while stroking Epona's neck, 'Well, I sort of can, I guess. Link loves Epona.' Ilia crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose.

'I love Epona, too.' She said defiantly.

'But not as much as Link does.' I countered, grinning whilst saying so. I could tell Ilia was fuming. She bent down at Epona's rear legs and washed them with the water from the spring. I continued to stroke Epona until I heard a pattering coming from outside the spring.

'Shit, is that Link?' I whispered to Ilia, whose eyes were narrowed as she listened carefully.

'Quick, hide, now!' She hissed. I leapt over slimy rocks and hid under a tiny waterfall, soaking myself in the process. The waters were warm but smelled metallic- a smell that reminded me of adrenaline and blood. I peered over the rock but, to my surprise, instead of Link it was Colin. He held his hands behind his back and ground his toe in the sand, looking down as he spoke to Ilia. I lay down in the sands once more, waiting for Link to arrive. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere without his horse now!

Even with the constant gush of water, I could pick out people's voices: Link's empathetic murmurs, Ilia's screechy nonsense and Colin's shy silence. Soon, Link's voice became clearer and less muffled, as if he was coming closer to me. I stayed as still as possible, but soon realised that he was just in the spring and talking to Ilia. I could hear Link trying to win his way with Ilia; I could imagine him stroking her hair and holding her hand, convincing her that he had to take Epona. Ilia's voice was beginning to soften, and now I could imagine her giving in! This couldn't happen, what could I do? I readied myself to emerge from the waterfall when I heard rumbling.

I lowered myself into the waterfall again; maybe some rocks were coming loose? I assured myself. I stayed silent until I heard a sickening crunch. Ilia screamed, or was it Colin? Link grunted too, I'd know that grunt anywhere. I was just about to emerge when I heard a familiar screech come from the spring: bulblins! I peeked over the rock and saw great bullbos snuffling around the spring, their tusks raking the sand. Astride them were bulblins with bows and arrows, machetes and cloth stretched over their rotting green flesh. But amongst them was a beast far worse than ever I'd seen before, a king among bulblins perhaps. He was grossly fat and big, with a disproportionately small head, beetle-like eyes and a fanged mouth. On the sand was Link, on his back, out for the count. In the bulblin's hands were Colin and Ilia, also seemingly unconscious and limp. I thought for a second that the king saw me, so I ducked beneath the rock again. A horn sounded.

My heart was caught in my throat, had he spotted me? Were they coming to get me? I heard a thundering of hooves but it soon faded to nothing. I leapt out of the waterfall and saw a broken down gate, and Link in the middle of the spring.

'Link!' I yelled, kneeling beside him. I felt his neck, a pulse was present, thank the goddesses. I looked up and, to my horror, saw a tear in the world; the darkness was coming.


	10. 10: Do I know you?

Link's eyes opened and focused on my face. He sat up and shook his head lightly.

'Link? Answer me, Link.' I pleaded, holding his shoulder gently. He ignored me and looked around the spring, then to the gate. That's when his eyes opened even wider and he stumbled on to his feet, heading for the broken down gate.

I grabbed his arm, 'No, it's too dangerous, Link, don't.' I said, but he didn't listen. 'Stop!' I shouted, but he pushed me down on to the watery sand and shot me a silent deadly look and turned and ran. The sound of his frantic footsteps on the sand made me angry. I pushed myself up and chased after him, yelling all the while.

Over the rope bridge.

Into . . . Faron Woods? But it wasn't there. All that could be seen was a sheet of darkness stretched across the entrance, so dark that you couldn't see through. Link stood there, fixed to the spot from fear and shock. I ran up beside him and grabbed his arm, pulling and pulling.

'Link, we can't sta-ARGH!'

Link's arm slipped out of my hand as he was pulled through the darkness, screaming: a scream I knew all too well. I desperately ran through the darkness to save him, but it was too late. He was gone. I scrabbled at the dark wall but it wouldn't let me in, as if a magnetic force was pushing me away. I looked around, the sun was setting and the hour of twilight was upon the land. I kicked and punched, 'Come on!' I screamed impatiently. Then suddenly, out of the wall, I was grabbed around my waist and pulled through the darkness.

I felt a wave of coolness wash over me and, gradually, I lost my senses. My hearing numbed and everything around me was muffled and distorted. Everything was dark, save for areas that glowed with a green luminosity. The air was lukewarm and dead; there was not one breath of wind on my cheek.

'You're a feisty one, aren't you?' someone giggled from behind me. I tried to move, but I was in such a dreamlike state that I couldn't control my body. I desperately kicked and flailed but to no avail. The voice cackled again, 'You're a funny one, don't you know that you can't move in the twilight?' they giggled maliciously. I opened my mouth to speak, but that was no use either, 'Oh, and you can't talk either.'

Unexpectedly, I felt an ache form in the middle of my body. I tried my best to look down at my body: this time I managed. It was my body all right but, sticking out of my stomach, was a pulsing orange stem. It seemed to be pumping pain into my body, it spread through my body, choking me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to swear profusely, but all I could do was open my mouth dumbly.

'This will hurt a little, but you can take it, right?' the voice sneered confidently. I looked up and saw nothing but blackness. I wanted to follow the stem and choke the last breath out of whatever was doing this to me, but I couldn't. Soon enough, the pain engulfed my body until all I could see was white and suddenly I could scream. So I did; but it was unearthly and not my scream at all. I thought it may have been someone else's, but I felt it through my lungs and throat. It must have been mine.

I fell down on the cold ground, I could breathe again. I cracked my eyes open and looked up, and, to my disgust, floated an imp-like creature. I looked it up and down, and, after close inspection, decided that the imp was female. She had wide hips, breasts and a round stomach. She wore nothing, yet her body didn't need it; it was adorned with tattoos and markings of a bright turquoise blue on her grey skin. She wore a helm fused of what looked like stone, carved intricately and broken in places. Her eyes were big, red and unnerving, and one small tooth stuck out the side of her mouth when she grinned.

'What? Am I so beautiful you-'

'I have no words left?' I interrupted, somehow realising what she would say. I'd heard the phrase before. I pushed myself up off the ground and fell back down again at the sight of my body. It had not changed in shape, size or touch, but my skin was pale, luminescent and turquoise. It seemed to radiate, no shadow dared touch it, only rays of light.

'Is there any way to . . . I can't find a way to say this . . . But, maybe, extinguish myself?' I muttered incoherently. My body was so bright it seemed difficult to see what was around me: the ground sparkled like onyx but the creature glowed like I did.

'Don't look so hard, switch off your senses.' She advised, quite kindly to my surprise. And so I closed my eyes, 'No, you fool! Do you want to become blind?' she derided. My eyes shot open and suddenly I could see. My whole body relaxed and the world became clearer. It was ghastly. It was so dark and dead. Small black shards floated up toward the sky, as if the world were rotting away before my very eyes. It was Faron Woods, but not the one I had previously known.

'It's dead.' I said, devastated and shocked. The creature looked at me incredulously.

'What do you mean? You don't find the cloud of twilight mesmerising? Breathtaking?' she said in mock disbelief. I stared her down, reached for my weapon, but my hand simply hit my leg: I was unarmed. I stood back a little.

'Was it you? Who did this? Why?' I whispered shakily, had she been the one to abduct Ilia and Colin? Where was Link?

She scoffed at me, 'I wish,' I glared at her, 'well, I don't really wish. Taking over the light world and all that, it's not really my style. I was happy where I was.' I stayed silent, trying to make sense of the situation, but I didn't understand; what was she talking about?

'Where's Link?' I said, rasping, my temper was flaring.

'Who, the handsome one? I know where he is and, in fact, I intend to find him. He will help me.'

'With what?'

'Why, taking over the world,' to which I glared helplessly at her, 'you fool. I'm simply going to try and . . . save your world, of course.' I raised my gaze to her crimson eyes.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

I looked her up and down, 'I'm Penthiselea, but you can call me Lea. I'm going to come with you to find Link.'

She fell backward and floated on her back, groaning and moaning, 'Oh, but why! Let me do this myself.' She kicked her little legs and shook her fists in the air.

'I'm coming with you . . . Who are you?'

'_I_ am Midna, and you are?'

'I told you my name already.' I snarled like a beast.

'Well, that's too bad. I've forgotten _already_.' Midna giggled.

I clenched my fists and stomped toward her, ready to land a punch into that round little belly of hers when she seemed to . . . disperse . . . around my hand.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' I whipped my head round and there she was, in full form, 'You'll need me to get to your dear, darling Link.' I growled in exasperation, Midna just giggled.

'How good are you with dogs?' and with a smile and a wink, the world around me fell away.

* * *

I was looking forward to bringing Midna in! Among many things that Nintendo do well, creating characters with spunk is one of them! Please review and comment, what do you think is going to happen?


	11. 11: Reflection

I could smell wet cobble stones when I felt the world wrap around me again. It smelled horrible. It was cold and wet under my feet, I felt as if I could slip at any time. I could hear metallic thrumming and scraping from all around me, screeches and grunts, growling and rattling. I was standing in a corridor, lined with cells- empty ones at that- save for one; it contained a wolf. The wolf was bigger than I was: its fur a deep grey- almost bluish- and a chain round its front leg. I thanked the goddesses internally- who knows what would've happened if it wasn't locked up! The beast looked as if it could wrench me apart with its teeth. I shivered at the thought.

'Pretty, isn't he?' Midna giggled behind me, 'Want me to wake him up for you?' She slid a tiny, slimy hand over my shoulder.

'N-n-no, I'm fine, let's go find Link: wherever he is. Where are we again?' I stammered, desperate to run away from the wolf. Though it was barred in its cell, I was sure he could easily dig underneath them.

'Hello, Mr Wolf! Wake up! We want to break you out!' Midna giggled at the top of her voice. Suddenly I felt all my blood drain down to my boots. I attempted to grab her arm to pull her away but I couldn't grab a hold of her; she was just an image.

'I'm not going to let you touch me _that_ easily.' She giggled. All she seemed to do was giggle, and float around.

'This isn't funny!' I whispered angrily, I felt like wringing her skinny little neck.

'Fine, then. Hide.' She huffed. And without a second thought, I scrabbled up the wall onto a window ledge and curled up. I could feel adrenaline in my mouth; I was scared.

When I heard growling it was obvious the wolf had woken up, it was deep, guttural and defensive. I could hear the rattling of chains, and soon I could hear whimpering. I now felt sorry for the beast; I don't know why Midna had to torment it so.

'Aren't you scary?' She giggled, which just resulted in more growling, 'Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well, that's too bad . . . I was planning on helping you . . . If you were nice. . .' Suddenly, the wolf stopped growling and stood up straight. I got a better view of the wolf up here: its eyes were big and blue, and there were strange markings on its head and body. Midna giggled at the sudden change in attitude, 'That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?'

What? Did I hear her correctly?

'Oops! But you _aren't_ a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!' To this, the wolf started growling and barking. I watched Midna go from giggly, to serious. She straightened her body and landed delicately on the ground. She cupped her hands in front of her and produced a big ball of crackly energy and released it with a squeal. The blue lightning cut into the chain around the wolf's leg, freeing him. He still had the shackle on though. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Magic. Dark magic.

Without further ado, the wolf burst into a pile of boxes and wriggled under the bars. Scared that the wolf might see me, I shuffled further into the ledge and looked out the window. I had to stop myself from taking a sharp breath. The whole air had an orange glow to it, as if it were polluted by strange fumes. The fog choked slimy turrets that seemed to warp and deform before my eyes. Again, the characteristic shower of black shards flew upwards, as if the earth was rotting away. We were in Hyrule Castle. We were been in the dungeons: Link must have been close! I felt a small surge of hope through my body as I turned back to where Midna and the wolf were.

They had gone.

I cursed myself for trusting Midna, good-for-nothing imp. I figured I'd have to get out of here by myself. Turning toward the window I opened it as quietly as possible- with dungeons came dungeon guards- and slipped out. Thankfully, to my right, there was a ladder. I climbed up it, figuring I would be able to catch my bearings higher up. The ladder was rusty and slippery, not to mention cold, and I could feel my hands going dangerously numb. I panted and heaved as it became more difficult to breathe, the orange glow became more intense and the visibility decreased. At the top of the ladder was a stone ledge, which I crumpled on attempting to get my breath back. I finally found the strength and courage to push myself up to my feet and look around. I seemed to be higher up than any of the turrets and towers. In amongst them flew great black creatures that screeched metallically and unearthly; so that's where the screeching had come from. They couldn't see me, and I couldn't see them very well but I didn't want to go any closer.

I looked behind me and my heart seemed to lodge itself in my throat. I was going to scream but my throat wouldn't let me, I seemed stuck to the spot. There, floating, was a turquoise smoking ball, floating and twisting itself. It was silent and formless; I couldn't understand what it was. Once I realised it posed no threat, I relaxed. Next to it was another window, but larger than the one I escaped out of. It had already been smashed in so I sneaked through the frame and peered in.

It was reasonably high off what was a winding staircase. I didn't know what to do: go in, or stay out. Where was Link? Midna, the bint, couldn't be trusted. She was too sneaky and, frankly, too annoying. I sat down in order to ponder my options: Try find Link- completely unarmed- or escape- completely unarmed. Either way, I was unarmed. Just as I was doing this I heard panting and giggling. Midna! Outside I saw Midna's great headpiece bobbing along on top of the wolf she rescued. And along with them were the great black flying beasts.

'Out of the WAY!' Midna screamed, still giggling away like a madman. I jumped from the window ledge, into the building and onto a stair. Soon after came Midna riding the wolf. The wolf jumped on top of me and pinned me to the floor. It bore its teeth at me and snarled, ready to rip my face off. Drool dropped on to my upper lip and a tear ran down my face.

'Go on! Kill her!' Midna giggled. She had dismounted and was leaning against the wall of the staircase. I looked the wolf in the eye and saw my own reflection- the eyes were abnormally big for those of a wolf, yet they looked so familiar. Immediately, the wolf stopped snarling and started whimpering. The wolf jumped off me and sat down, looking at me expectantly. I sat up, and looked at him expectantly. He pawed at me, with his shackled foot, gently, causing it to jingle slightly.

'Aw,' Midna moaned, 'I was hoping for a little more gore than that!' I shot her a poisonous look. 'What?' she sniggered, 'He obviously likes you, don't you?' She hit him gently up his chin.

'Why did you lea-'

'Unfortunately, our four-legged friend cannot climb ladders or fly. You and I can. He's a bit pathetic really, I've no idea how he's useful. Oh well.' She said lazily, so she had planned the route out carefully for me. How thoughtful of her. 'Now, come on! There's someone I want to introduce you to.' She mounted on to the wolf's back and hit him on his hide, sending him flying up the stairs. I followed closely, and through a big heavy wooden door. It was warmer in here; a fire was lit in the grate. But at the window, an ominous figure- cloaked and elegant- stood mysteriously.

The wolf snarled, and the figure turned around in fright. A woman.

'. . .Midna?' she spoke with caution.

'Tee hee! You remember my name? What an honour for me.'

'So this is the one for whom you were searching . . . But who is the other?' The woman spoke wisely and gently. I stood shivering in the doorway, 'Go to the fire, stranger.' I nodded my head and walked over to the fire, warming my hands and drying myself off- had it been raining? I didn't even notice.

'He's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess he'll do.' Midna sighed, 'And her? I think you can tell.' She giggled.

The woman looked at me- I couldn't see her eyes, but I could feel her stare. She then glanced at Midna, and that's when it hit me. Midna and I had the exact same skin. Sure, hers had black and blue markings, but it was the same colour: bright turquoise. There was a small hand-held mirror on the mantelpiece above the fireplace; it was gilded and heavy and I held up to my face. I suddenly felt ashamed, and disappointed, in my appearance. My eyes were crimson and gold, and my hair a flaming black and orange. I looked more like Midna than one could imagine. But, all was not lost: I still had my long, sharp nose and almond shaped eyes; whereas Midna had a round, button nose and saucer-like eyes.

The woman then turned towards the wolf, sitting obediently on the floor, 'You were imprisoned?' The wolf gently shook his paw to rattle the chains, 'I'm sorry.'

'Poor thing,' Midna cooed insincerely, 'he has no idea where this is or what's happened. So,' she turned to the cloaked woman, 'don't you think you should explain what you've managed to do? You owe him that much . . .

. . . Twilight Princess!'

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was relaxing in beautiful England, basking in the sunlight! So, in order to make it up to you, I have posted a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy!


	12. 12: Speed and shadows

The cloaked woman looked away, in what seemed like embarrassment, at Midna's remark: Twilight Princess, what did that mean? The cloaked woman knelt down in front of the wolf- whom was still sitting obediently on the floor- and beckoned for me to join them. I placed the hand mirror back on the mantelpiece and stood next to the wolf, keeping as much distance between us as possible.

'Listen carefully . . . Both of you.' I caught a glimpse of her eyes as she glanced at me. 'This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight.' Suddenly, the woman nipped a delicate hand into her sleeve and threw something on the floor. Green flashed before my eyes and a wall of smoke and fire emerged between the woman and us.

'It has been turned to a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light.' Images could be seen in the smoke; faceless monsters that sniffed and stared and screamed. A masked man appeared in the smoke- the image was distorted and difficult to see, but his intentions were flagrant.

'It is time for you to choose: surrender or die . . .' he said with the woman's voice, 'Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule,' his mask grinned, 'Life, or death?' His depiction dissipated and was replaced by a fuzzy representation of Hylian townsfolk.

'Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud and, without light, the people became as spirits.' The townsfolk dissolved until a bright, smoking turquoise ball was left. I took a sharp intake of breath; it made sense now. She talked, and the wolf listened intently, hanging on to her every word. However, I was off on a world of my own: who had the ball been then? Could it have been Link? Had I abandoned him unknowingly?

'The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess . . .' She lifted her hood off her head, 'I am Zelda.'

She was beautiful. Sparkling, blue eyes that were drenched in wisdom, and all the regality of a royal. She had sleek brown hair, an elf-like face and, of course, the pointy ears of a Hylian. I liked her ears, as I liked Link's. But no matter how beautiful she looked, there was a sadness in her features; her eyes were poignant and her upper lip stiff.

'You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite liveable!' Midna declared, 'I mean, is perpetual twilight all that bad?'

At this point I felt so frustrated and worried; I had so many questions: who was 'we', what was I doing here and where was Link? I was beginning to get restless and my head had begun to ache, I was so weary. . .

'Midna,' the princess' words brought me out of my reverie, 'this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?' Zelda fixed her eyes upon Midna's concernedly, but Midna turned away- floating in the air with her chin in her hand and her face pulled into a frown. Both the beast and I looked Midna's way.

'Why indeed?' Midna giggled, though not as cheekily as before, 'You tell me!'

Zelda was about to say something but she choked on her words, she looked stumped. She then glanced at the door cautiously, 'Time has grown short; the guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly.'

I opened my mouth to protest but I felt a slippery, cold hand on my arm pull me away. There was so much more I needed to know. Although the princess saw my upset face, she turned away toward her stained glass window and didn't speak another word.

'Psst! Hurry up!' Midna hissed at me, tugging on my arm toward the door. The wolf was up on all fours and ready to go. Midna jumped on his back and raced out the door, and I followed quickly behind. The stones of the steps were slippery and it was difficult to keep up with Midna and her beast. Suddenly, they stopped, and the beast made an irritable snarl: his rider was tugging on his ear to make him stop. She peered down the staircase and, right enough, a faint shaft of light appeared along with a shivering creak.

'Not that way, the guard's coming,' she whispered, 'Boy, he's prompt. . .' She sighed gently and looked around. She spotted the window after I did, but it was far too high off the ground for me to reach- never mind a wolf. Midna scaled it with her eyes and smirked.

'Go on, then,' she sneered playfully, 'what are you waiting for?' I glared at her; she knew fine well that the window was beyond my reach, yet she harassed me so. She winked at me and then floated off her means of transport in a blur. She perched herself on the windowsill and giggled. With a determined bark, the wolf leaped miles into the air and to where Midna stood. I couldn't believe my eyes, my heart seemed to have leapt at the sight of it. Before I knew it, I felt something warm and pulsing wrap around my body. It was the orange stem I had seen when first stepping into the twilight! It lifted me up and through the windowsill in an instant, and I got a funny light-headed feeling. Then everything faded to black.

I woke up in a familiar position: face down in sand, legs aching and unarmed. I pushed myself up shakily with my arms and rolled onto my back. I was in the spring. And the beast was looking down on me. I swiftly got out from under its paws and stood up, crouching with my hands on the ground. The beast sat up and cocked its head to one side. I glanced down from his huge eyes: ah, so it _was_ a 'he'.

'You really aren't dangerous, are you?' he bore his teeth and snarled, 'a-at least, n-not to me, yes?' He stopped snarling. I walked over cautiously and touched him gently on the head.

'How _do _you understand me?' I spoke aloud, scratching behind his ears softly.

'Boy, you really are slow!'

I whipped my head round, where was she? That incessant giggling would get on anyone's nerves. I couldn't see her anywhere. I looked at the beast, and behind him was an unforgettable shadowy figure. The outline of her headdress rippled slightly due to the water it was cast upon. I don't know how she did it, but she was living outside of the twilight. My skin had reverted to its original hue, Midna had switched to a shadow, but the beast had not changed at all.

'You see, my _friend_ and I are going on a quest to save his friends. Maybe if you knew them, you'd want to tag along?' the shadow spoke.

I wasn't that slow.


	13. 13: Hayfever, or allergic to wolves?

'What do you mean, we're your servants? Now that I know Link is here, all I want to do is get Ilia and Colin back!' My nostrils were flaring; I couldn't believe what Midna was saying. Her shadow had lifted from the ground and was floating in front of me: it was so strange.

'Look over here,' the shadow spoke. Well, I assumed it was the shadow; I could see no mouth moving, only tiny black arms gesticulating wildly at me, 'You see that immense black wall of twilight? You have to pass through that in order to save your little friends. Can you get through it by yourselves?'

'We could try-'

'No! You can't,' The shadowy figure of Midna put on hand on her hip, 'you need someone like me: from the twilight.'

My face dropped slightly, it was sad but true- Link and I had both been taken through the curtain by someone of the twilight. I didn't understand how one would be so selfish, though; to put her own wants before the safety of others.

'We'll help you.' I said sullenly, 'What do you want, again?'

'I _need_ weapons, to defeat the usurper, and some form of defence. A sword and a shield would be appropriate.' She looked at her hands and picked at her nails, so nonchalantly it made me clench my teeth.

'I have some, in Link's house. I'll go get them.' I walked toward the broken down gate, flowers and vines were scattered and wounded.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Midna taunted behind me. I looked behind me; I didn't think I'd forgotten anything. My face screwed up into a puzzled expression as she giggled menacingly. 'You're unarmed.' Link, in his beastly form, seemed to look contrite towards me.

'Link can be my weapon, no?' his ears perked slightly when I said this, 'He has sharper teeth than I do.' Link stood up and trotted toward me, I smiled back at Midna's shadowy figure and followed Link out of the spring.

'I don't know why I'd need to be armed; it is only Ordon Village after all.' I spoke to Link. He glanced up at me with his big blue eyes. And I thought he didn't talk much in his human form! This was the most taciturn I had ever heard him.

An arrow whistled past my head before I could even blink. I fell to the ground in a panic and hid behind a nearby rock, catching my breath. I slumped and swore. Where was Link? I could hear ripping and barking and howling and screeching. I didn't even know who, or what, had loosed that arrow. Goddesses know what Link was facing out there, but I couldn't even bring myself up onto my knees to help him. I felt pathetic and tired, and, when Link popped his huge bloody snout round the rock, I couldn't look at him. He gently nuzzled my shoulder.

'I'm so sorry,' my voice cracked, 'are you hurt?'

Link stuck out his great lolling tongue and licked his own nose. This made me laugh for the first time in what seemed like ages.

'You're disgusting, you know that?' I laughed, which made him bark. Using the rock, I pushed myself up off the ground and made my way toward Ordon Village. I passed the archer; he was a bulblin, like the ones that had taken Colin and Ilia, but the only way you could tell was his green complexion. His whole body and face had been mauled by Link's deadly jaws. I was glad he was on my side.

The area surrounding Link's house was scouted by the green fiends, however Link took care of them scarily quickly. I knew he was good with his sword, but I never knew how dangerous he could be as a beast. As Link plunged his canines into a bulblin's neck, I couldn't help but wonder what I would have been like as a beast. If all my human qualities were taken away, what would I be like? And most importantly, would I forget what it was like to be human? My mind looked back to when Link and Epona were playing with each other; then I imagined Link sinking his ivories into Epona's glossy chestnut hind.

Once the area was clear, I raced up the ladder to Link's house and shooed a squirrel away from inside his house. I raced to the corner where I kept my weapons- but they were not there. Puzzled, I came out of the house and shrugged my shoulders at Link. Maybe the villagers knew more about this.

I strode off confidently into the village; I'd have to explain the wolf, and Colin and Beth disappearing, but they'd believe me, right?

By then, the sun was set, and the stars were coming out. There was a slight chill in the air as we walked toward the firelight in the centre of the village. But even the fire didn't warm me. I held my arm out in front of Link's face; something wasn't right. I crept up a bank and pressed my back against the huge tree that shadowed the village. I could see silhouettes around the fire- grim and still- as they discussed matters in hushed tones. It was difficult to hear. I crept closer.

I didn't know why I was hiding.

'. . . Sword . . . Rusl . . . children . . .' I could only hear certain words.

I crept even closer.

In the fire I could see great long sticks that were smoking violently. They were burning my weapons.

'I knew the girl was on the wrong side the moment she walked into the village. You know what they say about those dark of skin. She took our children, I can smell it.' A woman with a harsh voice rasped. I scowled at this; how could one think I kidnapped two children?

'I don't know why they would take away my sweet, innocent daughter. She is so young, my dear Beth.' A woman with a thick, gushy voice sobbed.

Beth? But Beth hadn't been kidnapped, had she?

'And Talo and Malo. I know how I prayed and _prayed_ for them to be less boisterous, but I didn't think the goddesses would be so cruel as to _take away_ my boys!' the woman with the harsh voice said croakily.

My stomach dropped, giving me a sick feeling inside. The monsters must have come back for the other children. Why?

'Rusl is doing his best, hmm, but he is gravely inju-' Uli's voice began before one of the other women interrupted her.

'What we need is one of the younger men; where are Fado and Link? Can your pathetic excuse of a husband wield a sword, Sera?'

'Now you be quiet! Hanch is standing guard on the pillars behind me; he will do anything to avenge the kidnapping of our sweet daughter.'

'Well, _my _husband is discussing with Mayor Bo our village's defences.'

'How dare you-'

'We are all mothers who have lost our children. Please, ladies, just please . . .'

I tapped Link on the shoulder at this point; it was time for us to find the village's so-called 'defences'. We slinked away toward the village shop, Hanch stood atop the grassy pillar just as Sera had said, so we made our way through the darkness. I let Link lead the way, his heightened senses and wolf agility made him completely superior to me. I tried my best to imitate his fearlessness and cunning, but I felt foolish. He slipped into the water and swam around the back of a water wheel and onto the other side of the village. I followed, but regretted it immediately after: the water was incredibly cold and I was certain that the whole village could hear my teeth chattering. When I pulled myself out of the water with a lot of difficulty, my limbs felt as if they were failing and my hands grasped at the earth fruitlessly. I had never felt so weak before.

I crawled on my front through long grass towards a torch, Link's bushy tail brushing my nose a couple times. As I squirmed through the grass, I was kicking up a lot of dust and pollen. I listened as intently as I could to the low murmurs from beyond the grass.

'. . . Rusl has the swords . . . Uli has them . . . my wife . . . shield is hung up . . .'

I sneezed.

'What was that?'

'It came from over there! It was human!'

'Quick!'

Link pounced out of the grass and growled. The men, who turned out to be Mayor Bo and Jaggle, screamed and ran the other way. When they were gone, I stood up, brushed the dust of my clothes, and sneezed again. Link looked at me with what looked like amusement in his eyes.

'Say what you want, I'm blaming that on you.'

I opened the door to Talo and Malo's house and walked inside. I'd never seen the inside of their house before. It was messy, but homely. A fire that would be crackling and keeping the family warm had died. A puppy came running up to us, its tail wagging and tongue lolling. It nuzzled at Link and they seemed to converse. I looked around the house, and right enough, a shield hung from a wall. I quickly grabbed it, scared of some trap that may have been awaiting me.

Once I was out the door, I strapped the shield on my back. Now where was this sword? Link was way ahead of me. Not knowing what Link's plan was, I followed him, up the small river. I was crouching so low I might have been swimming had my hands not been able to touch the river bed. Up we went, until we reached the end of the river. Huh. That's a pathetic source, I noted to myself.

Link shook himself of the water and climbed up a steep river bank, stopping to sniff at the occasional frog. I stayed at the bottom of the hill, sitting in the cold water, thinking about Link. He disappeared underneath a house, which I realised was Rusl's. Ah, the sword.

At least he had the intelligence of a human.

I climbed a little up the steep bank in order to see where he had gone. There was a patch of soft earth at the side of the house. Suddenly, a shiny blade popped out of the earth, I held it gently between my thumb and forefinger and pulled it out. Link promptly burst out and shook himself off. The sword was lovely- an ornate hilt and sharp blade, teamed with a perfect balance. I'd never fought with a sword before; only glaives, scimitars and daggers. I couldn't imagine how it would be any different.

'Let's go, Link.' I whispered. And we swooped round the house and onto the road, running wildly in the dark. Round the tree.

'You!' a familiar voice sneered. Rusl. I whipped my head round to where he stood, in the dark. He brought a torch to his face- it was heavily bandaged and bruised. He was walking with a limp. My mouth fell open slightly.

'What have you done with our children?'

'I did _not-_'

'Where is Link?'

I couldn't help myself; my eyes immediately flitted to wolf Link by my side. Rusl saw it in his torchlight.

'You . . .' his voice wavered, he crouched down beside Link and held his snout gently in his hand, 'did this to him?'

'What? No! Of course I -'

'You _bitch_. You will pay dearly for this! Next time I see you I will kill you, I swear it!'

I ran away, and didn't look back. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I didn't know why. I could feel a lump in my throat as I ran away from Rusl's threats. I wanted to prove them wrong, but how?

* * *

Naughty language in this chapter- a late warning, I know- but I've written worse. I've always wanted an encounter between Lea (I forget she's called that sometimes due to the fact I hardly ever use her name in this!) and Rusl, but this won't be the last! Please review and comment, I'd love to hear your opinions. Also, a massive thank you to all those new followers and favourites that are popping up through my email, you make my day a whole lot brighter!


	14. 14: This feels familiar

As I sprinted in a blind panic out of the village I heard soft murmurs over my frantic breaths. I ran past the acrid smelling bulblin corpse and into the spring. My throat was dry and I nearly choked at what I saw. I edged closer towards the light, it was almost blinding. In the middle of the spring sat Link; Midna's shadow was nowhere to be seen. I walked toward Link and put a hand on his head. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the centre of the light. It was just a sphere. I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried my best to look brave and presentable, but inside I felt a mess.

'Dear child, you are weeping.' A low, ancient voice murmured gently. I couldn't reply- I was so overwhelmed. 'You need not be afraid.'

'I can't see you.' I said as fearlessly as I could, but the light seemed to know better and blurred.

Link looked up at me expectantly, I felt very ashamed: is this what I looked like? A snivelling, little girl?

'You are braver than you think,' I frowned at the light, not just because of the intensity, 'remember whom you are risking your life to rescue.' My mind was brought to Ilia's seemingly innocuous face and Colin's floppy blonde hair. Colin's father wanted to kill me, and so would Ilia's if word got out I had stolen the village's defences. If I saved their children, would they give me their pardon? Even if they wouldn't, I still would.

The ball of light began to grow; then split in two; then envelope itself; then stretch. It was the figure of an Ordon goat, in its huge antlers the ball of light was held, with flesh that glowed and rippled a soft yellow gold.

'Now you see me.'

I gulped.

'Are you brave now?'

I nodded. And then he disappeared into his spring, filling the area with a warm and rich light, with a soft splash.

'What did he say to you, then?' I asked Link incredulously. Link merely looked at me with a cheeky glint in his eye. 'Midna was right, you are completely useless.' I went to ruffle his hair but he ducked his head out of the way and snarled a little. I was even treating him like a dog now.

'Phew, that was a bit too bright for my liking. Are you two ready?' Midna popped up in front of Link in her silhouette form. 'Let's go rescue your darling friends.' She giggled and disappeared.

Link and I set off across the rope bridge, toward the ominous black wall. I wasn't as scared as I was before, I knew what to expect, and it gave me more time and composure to examine the wall. It blazed dark gold around the edges and within the strange shapes that covered it. The shapes were so random, so inorganic, circles and squares neighboured each other, it was all so confused. Once we approached the wall, Link began to wince and whimper a bit. I felt that way too; the journey into twilight had been painful. Midna floated up out of the ground across from Link and faced the wall . . . at least I _think_ she was facing the wall, her silhouette integrated well with the pattern.

'If only I had two hands . . .' she muttered playfully. Link and I looked at each other for a brief moment until a great orange hand grabbed me and pulled me through. I arrived in the twilight groggy and dishevelled.

'Where are my insides? I think I left them behind . . . the wall . . .' I joked, even though it was half true- I felt sick.

'You aren't going to be much help, you know, you have no weapons whatsoever and your teeth aren't very sharp.' Midna stated as she yawned and stretched her little arms up and over her head.

'What about the sword and shield we stole?'

'These old things?' with a snap of her fingers they floated in front of her, 'I'm holding onto these for Link.'

I raised an eyebrow at this.

'Don't worry, he'll turn back. Whether he'll be the same as before . . .' she trailed off nonchalantly, she knew she was toying with me.

'So, what do you suggest I can do? I'm not going back until I see these children.' I pointed a turquoise finger at her little impish face, but dropped it when I saw the cheeky menace look she had on her face. '. . . If Link and I are saving the children, what's in it for you?'

Midna stretched up to touch her headdress- a great, grey hunk of rock, carved intricately with the similar pattern that adorned the wall- and a giant, pulsing orange hand erupted out of it. It plunged through the wall, and pulled wolf-Link out, rippling the wall as it did so.

Link landed with a ruff, followed by a bark when Midna landed on his back.

'As I was telling Penthiselea here, we can't use the weapons yet; so we'll wait until you can use them.'

'Hey, what makes you say I can't use them?'

'You're Gerudo- swords and shields aren't your forte.'

'That doesn't mean I can't use-'

'Shut up, you're ruining the story.' My bewildered face made her giggle, 'So, Link, you're going to help me . . . _collect_ some items. Don't worry, it's not too dangerous and, in return, I'll help you and Penthiselea find your friends.' Link nodded and then looked at me. 'Her?' Midna giggled, 'I can't help her, but I know who can.'

'Can you please elaborate?'

'Boy, you sure talk a lot don't you?'

I opened my mouth in protest, 'That's plain rich coming from you!'

Link barked.

'I think Link wins this one.' I said while Midna slithered her orange hand out of her headdress.

'Remember this?' and she run me through the stomach. It wasn't as painful as before, but I felt all sorts of senses coming back to me: my body started radiating brightly and it was becoming difficult to see. It seemed to take as long as falling asleep, I was in a dreamlike state and dark, thundery clouds surrounded me. I was my normal self again, but I didn't know where I was. A wisp of black smoke eddied around a point ahead of me, lengthening and twisting until it came up to my height. A skeleton walked through it. It had light armour and sashes hanging off its bones. It walked toward me and placed a hand out in front of it.

'When you have no weapons, the Gerudo find other ways, Princess Penthiselea.' It spoke in an ageless, but feminine, voice.

I didn't feel scared, for some reason, I felt almost comforted. I glanced at the scimitars and glaive that were strapped onto her fleshless body.

'You are like me!' I exclaimed happily, 'Truth be told, I thought I'd never see another Gerudo again.' I smiled genuinely.

Whether or not the warrior smiled back at me or not, I didn't know, 'Why am I here?'

'Long ago, when our woman-tribe was thriving, we were taught to fight using our weapons. We were content and safe; until our king had other ideas. He wished us to steal and murder for no good reason at all, but our entire battle prowess wasn't enough to defy him: for he had magic.' She unsheathed her scimitar swords and threw them on the cloudy ground, 'Our weapons were useless.' Her voice became more angry as her story went on. The thunder and lightning raged on silently overhead, it was like a dream. 'It was his actions that had us banished from the desert, from the light world.'

I frowned slightly, a little confused, 'Sorry, but how long ago did you say this was?'

'A little over a century ago.'

'How could it happen again, if our race had been banished once?'

The skeleton remained silent.

'I left the desert around 3 weeks ago. My mother told me to run away, something bad was going to happen. I-I took my sister with me.' I trailed off, my voice was already becoming thick with grief, 'We found a hidden passageway; it was filled with monsters.' Tears were streaming uncontrollably down my face, and I could barely finish my story, 'I threw one of the monsters' spears at a bulblin, b-b-but a moblin attacked me and the spear's course changed. It c-caught her under the arm, she was parrying an attack at the time, and she fell a-and it was all my fault.' I babbled incoherently.

I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees, burying my face into my legs, sobbing uncontrollably. I still couldn't believe I was telling this to a skeleton. The world around me changed and the clouds broke into a downpour, thunder and lightning still rumbling. I still had the event embedded in my mind.

When she had fell, monsters swarmed over her, fought over her. I remember shaking with anger and suddenly I went crazy, killing everything in sight. By the time I reached her, her body was mangled and completely unrecognisable. I was sick. All I could taste was vomit, blood and tears.

I lifted my head from my knees and peered at the skeleton with swollen, teary eyes.

The skeleton was impassive, 'What was her name?'

'Hip-' I coughed, my throat was swollen, 'Hippolyte.'

'Good, you remember the eldest princess's name. Now, we can commence.'

'C-commence what?'

'You must be trained.' I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off, 'Yes, you are trained in fighting with scimitars and glaives and daggers, I know. I am to train you in magic.'

I blinked. Slowly, I got up off the ground, and the raining stopped. I wiped my eyes roughly and laughed a little, 'I'm still very confused, you didn't answer my question.'

'I thought you'd have figured it out by now.'

I stood silently, racking my tired and unsteady mind for an explanation.

'I can see into your mind, believe it or not, your surroundings are reflected by you. You are not yet in control: you have much energy that needs to be tamed. Do you, or do you not, remember exiting the cave in which you experienced many ordeals?'

'No . . .' my shoulders dropped a little, 'I thought I passed out, and then I turned up in a completely foreign place, so I ran away.'

'The great fairy was looking out for you. She kept you within her cave, frozen but alive, until the time was right.'

I raised an eyebrow of amusement, 'That's ridiculous; this isn't a game.'

'Nonetheless, you are here. Believe what you will, but you are here. Come forward.'

I stepped closer to the skeleton, she was ghastly. There was still some flesh clinging to her bones, but it was black and rotten. Gold and red sashes draped her hips, but they were tattered and stained.

'Your hands are essential in this. If you do not direct and control the magic, how will it know what to do?' the skeleton held out her hands, palms upward, and nodded at me. I copied her. 'You do not own magic; magic is everywhere, you see? Only some have the power to harness that magic: mostly those of Gerudo descent. Now, you must invite the magic to you in whatever way feels natural.'

I felt foolish, and so, insincerely, I sang, 'Magic? C'mere!', as if I was talking to a pet.

The skeleton was unsmiling.

I looked around for clues, but the grey clouds still loomed over me. The lightning had gone. It was silent.

I don't know what drove me to do it, but I walked over to the skeleton and placed a hand on her hip. She didn't move, as if she knew what I was about to do. On her hip she had a small sheath for a dagger; it was black and gold, slightly curved, beautiful. I nabbed the dagger and took a few steps back. The only thing going through my head was, 'Nothing too drastic.' I slid the dagger into my left hand and glided it through my palm. I winced as the dagger sliced through my skin and lightning and thunder roared with my pain. Soon my hand was bright crimson and raindrops began to spatter everywhere.

I opened my fist and held my palm skywards, 'Heal.' I said gently.

Nothing happened. I was losing blood.

'Heal!' I shouted- the rain was stinging my cut, 'Please!'

And as soon as that magic word tumbled out of my mouth, a fork of lightning struck my hand, closing up the cut completely. It was utterly painless. My mouth dropped open- there wasn't even a scar.

The clouds lightened and streaks of blue sky could be seen: I smiled.

'Until next time, Lea.'

* * *

Very long chapter here, because I'm leaving for university! I'll still try and keep the story going but the chapters will most likely be less frequent. Thank you for your time!


End file.
